


Perfect to Me (Mikan x Reader)

by SkyLights17



Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Mikan Finally Gets the Love She Deserves, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: Someone finally stands up for Mikan
Relationships: Mentioned Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Perfect to Me (Mikan x Reader)

Hiyoko was..challenging, to say the least. The girl looked more like she was eight than eighteen, but she had the mouth of a dumpster. Every word out of her mouth was filthy and laced with venom. You really tried not to let it bother you, but when it came to Mikan, you’d had enough.

Gundham and Kazuichi had just announced that they were together, and everyone was happily congratulating them.

“I-I don’t know if I de-deserve to s-say anything but co-congratulations..”

“No one wants to be congratulated by you dumpster pig.”

Mikan squeaked helplessly, tears filling her eyes, and you felt anger boil in your veins. You’d had enough of this.

You stepped in front of Mikan, arms crossed over your chest as you glared down at the pigtailed terror. “Knock it off, Hiyoko.”

“Ooh, are you pissed that I messed with your little girlfriend?” Hiyoko jeered mockingly.

You clenched your hands around your forearms, trying to fight the urge to punch the little monster.

“Nothing to say? Hah, you’re just as pathetic as that pig!”

You grabbed Hiyoko by the color of her kimono and lifted her off the ground until you were looking her in the eye. “What about you, huh? You whine and complain and act like a bitch because you can’t handle any kind of criticism. You’re a narcissistic brat, and you’re about as mature as you are tall.” You dropped her, not caring when she landed flat on her ass.

You grabbed Mikan’s hand, offered Kazuichi and Gundham one last ‘Congratulations’, and dipped out of the hotel restaurant.

Your body moved on autopilot, and you didn’t stop until you felt water at your feet. You looked around and realized you’d dragged Mikan all the way to the beach.

You finally let go of her hand and turned to her. She was staring silently at you, eyes wide as saucers and mouth hanging open. “Wh-Why d-did yo-“

“Because you deserve better than that.”

Mikan looked away from you. “I-I really d-don’t! Sh-She’s righ-!”

“No she’s not. She couldn’t be more wrong.”

Mikan was shaking, like she’d never been complimented in her entire life. You slid your jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“You’re perfect to me, Mikan. Just the way you are.”

“I-I..” You were surprised when she launched herself at you, wrapping her arms around your waist and sobbing into your shoulder. “Th-Thank y-you so m-much!” She repeated over and over. You just smiled and pulled her against your chest, stroking her hair as she cried. You rocked her slightly, humming a soft tune to her while she cried.

You would be here for as long as she needed, and when she needed to cry again, you hoped she’d come to you.


End file.
